A Nightmare on Destiny Island
by Tailikku
Summary: Based on Disney's Nightmare Ned animated series on ABC, Sora is thrown into a dark manifestation of reality. His only way out is by conquering his fears by morning, or be doomed to repeat this nightmare forever.
1. Into the Nightmare

**October 1993, Destiny Islands**

It was on this nippy October afternoon that young Sora was walking home from elementary school. He made his way to the front door, opened it and announced his arrival.

"I'm home! Mom... Dad?"

Strange. There was no one home, and yet the door was unlocked. He decided to check the kitchen just to be safe and to make sure that there was dinner on the table. On the fridge, there was a note in his mother's handwriting.

"Dear Sora,

I had to go pick up dad from work. I should be home by 7:00.

Love, Mom"

Looking up he noticed that it was still 1 in the afternoon. He had the whole place to himself for 6 hours! That was any five-year-old boy's dream! He stripped himself of his day clothes and put on a pair of PJs.

What a night! Not only was he able to have fun for once, but he was finally able to raid the fridge of sweets and play grown-up video games on their Super Nintendo. He was in the middle of playing Street Fighter as Zangeif, about to fight the notorious M. Bison when all of the sudden...

...Brown out. Lightning flashed outside the windows as everything was now illuminated by moonlight. The phone rang at the end of the hall. Sora rushed to answer it. "Hello?" No response, just the dial tone.

Then he heard something breathing behind him. As Sora turned around, he saw the shadow of a monster! He tried to run, but was caught. "It got me! Help! Help!" he shouted. But he realized that the phone was still off of the receiver and was now beeping, and the monster was not dragging him. "It's just me." he noticed. It was his own shadow lapped over that of a palm tree, the islands can get creepy at night. He hung up the phone and started to think about the time. At the time of the call, it was around 6:00.

"I'm going to bed."

The hallway seemed to be longer than normal as he made his way to his room. As he walked, he did not notice that some of the shadows were following him. He turned around... nothing but his own shadow. He waved to it... it waved back half a second later. "Strange." he pondered as he closed the door. What he didn't notice was that as he was shutting the door, the shadows had snuck into his room and posessed his quilt.

* * *

Sora had the windows shut and blinds down as he tried to sleep through the storm. Seconds seemed more like hours, praying that this storm would come to an end.

***pound pound pound***

Sora peeked from under the covers. "Mom?" No answer.

He tried to resume sleeping but then...

...Two enormous ebony arms burst out of the wall and grabbed him!

Sora turned around to see the beast but was to overwhelmed with fear that he could not see its face! He fell into a vortex that the monster had created out of his quilt. The shadows from before had returned now revealing themselves!

"Time to bury all of your troubles!" said a thin Reaper-like shadow, in a voice similar to an old man.

"Don't-a worry... this-a won't hurt a bit!" said a clawed cyclopean shadow, in a gruff Italian accent.

"Hey Sora, I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" said a fat shadow. Wait was that Riku's voice?!

"I have a hankering for a Sora-wich" said a fat cyclopean shadow.

"Terrible... hideous... surprises!" said a two-headed shadow, in a girlish voice.

Sora continued falling and hit the ground with a great thud, landing on a giant version of his bed.

* * *

**A Nightmare on Destiny Island**

**Based on the ABC TV series Nightmare Ned**

Sora: Luke Manriquez

Vanitas: Haley Joel Osment

Ven: Jesse McCartney

Sora's mom: Jodi Benson

Sora's dad: Jamieson Price

Kairi: Ariel Winter

Kairi's doll: Mae Whitman

Riku: Ty Panitz

Old Man Cid: Mike McShane

Dr. Mario: Charles Martinet

Toilet: Keith Silverstein


	2. The Graveyard

Sora looked around at the surrounding landscape. It was a dark wasteland that resembled his bed. A voice spoke.

**Welcome to the Nightmare, Sora!**

"Who are you?"

**I am Vanitas, the darkness that resides in your heart. You see, being cooped up in your heart has made me restless, so I figured that it's time I take over your actions!**

_**Don't listen to him, Sora.**_said a familiar voice.

"Ven? Is that you?"

_**Yeah, it's me. Look, the only way we can stop Vanitas is by overcoming your fears. You have to look fear in the eye and say I'm not scared of**__**you.**_

"But, how will I be able to defend myself?"

A large key materialized before the boy. The guard appeared to be two shooting stars. The blade was blue and decorated with stars, while the teeth were a crescent moon and a star. The Keychain design was a crescent moon.

_**This is a Keyblade, the Star Seeker in fact, the very weapon I used and one that you will be able to use one day. Not yet, you're not ready to use it now. You are only able to use this one since we're in your dreams.**_

"Thank you Ven!"

Sora headed to a patch that had what looked like a gravestone with a spiral on it. The reaper shadow appeared. "I'm just **dying** for you to visit! Come on, little man! Let's get this nightmare rolling!"

* * *

Sora jumped into the gaping hole and fell into a graveyard. He landed face-first into a freshly dug grave. The groundskeeper dug him out. "Stop it. You're scaring the worms," he said monotonously. On his left was a tall kid with a brown paper bag, on the right was a slimy hand holding two eyeballs.

Sora headed to the hand, dodging the eyes it tossed. He swung the keyblade at it and it retreated back into the ground. Off in the distance, the sound of crying was heard. There was a funeral going on were a crowd of people were mourning over a casket. As he walked through, none of them paid any heed to him...

...even as he tripped and fell on the casket! The coffin started to descend down a long shaft. At the bottom were two more caskets, ones resembling the sarcophagi of the Pharaohs. Out of them came two zombies. But they had a familiar look to them... Mom and Dad?!

The ghouls started lumbering towards Sora, arms outstretched as if they wanted his brains. Thinking quickly, Sora used the Keyblade to knock the ghouls' arms off before they got too close. They neatly formed a ladder which the boy climbed out. While climbing, the reaper shadow reappeared, he was a little bit more solid this time.

"Having fun, little man?"

"What kind of fun is putting zombie versions of my mom and dad in here?"

"The twisted kind." The shadow vanished.

* * *

The mourners were gone when Sora got out of the pit. The crying was replaced by a crackling fire and the moaning of a large zombie. Like the mourners this one paid no attention to Sora as he followed the sound of the fire. It was a campfire with two corpse brownies roasting marshmallows.

"Hello?" Sora asked. The brownies got up and began flinging marshmallows at him. Dodging the burning sugars, Sora defeated the zombie scouts and noticed that there was a box of cookies on the ground.

"Ooh! It's a literal midnight snack!" he said as he bit into the cookie...

...and into a nightcrawler! The cookies were zombie cookies. Sora looked in horror as he turned into a ghoul right before his eyes. Mind now focussed on brains, the zombie boy walked towards the large zombie. The zombie bearhugged him bursting Sora out of the ghoul's body and into a mausoleum.

On the floor of the crypt was a little girl in a fetal position. From the ceiling were a large vampire bat and an animated piñata. The poor burro was wailing its heart out in sadness and pain. Sora walked up to the girl. "What's wrong?" "Afraid of the dark. Afraid of the dark. Nightlight. Nightlight. That bat stole my nightlight. Bat on ceiling. Can't reach it. Close music box. Climb up. Get bat." the girl responded, the feeling of dread laced in her voice.

Sora followed the instructions that the girl had given him and found himself in a bit of a predicament: How was he going to get the bat? Then a little light bulb went off! The piñata! Sora wacked it with the Keyblade and it hit the bat causing it to drop the girl's nightlight. She walked over to it, and plugged it in. The bat then flew out of the window.

"Thank you." She said, kissing Sora. "You can go now. Bye-bye."

* * *

The shadow appeared again. Now he was wearing what looked like genie shoes and a combination between a kilt and pants.

"There's something familiar about those articles of clothing." Sora said

"I don't know what you're talking about, little man." The shadow vanished.

Sora kept walking taking notice to a large pot in the ground. He was immediately sucked in it!

At the bottom of the pot were a podium with a "Four Eye Boy" and shrubs with a shrub beast on it. There was also a demon sitting on a jack in the box. Sora whacked the demon and was met with a cone of fire, singeing him comically. Sora whacked the beast first to reveal a little hedgehoglet. Then he whacked the "Four Eye Boy" to reveal an elf. Seeing that things changed, the demon left. Now he could get out of there! He jumped onto the box and was sprung out by the elf. 5 seconds later, the elf was eaten by the joker in the box. After catching his breath, Sora decided to take on that trick-or-treater. Turning around, he ran past the pot, then the Zombie, then the funeral, and found himself back at the Groundskeeper. The trick-or-treater was still there. He opened the bag and out popped a dog wearing a cat mask. The "cat" swiped at Sora, splitting him. The trick-or-treater laughed... until Sora knocked the dog's mask off. The dog unzipped itself to reveal... a cat? The cat jumped on the trick-or-treater and he ran off.

Sora then fell into an open grave and found the Grim Reaper sitting in a chair reading Jurassic Park. Sora had seen the movie before, so he doubted that the book would be better. Sora tried to jump onto Death's footstool but was swatted off. Another idea formed in the little boy's head. He flicked the light switch and jumped onto the stool, which sprung him out... but not for long. He fell into the same grave, which was now a sitting room. On the wall was an ant farm.

"Heh how cute." But then it struck him... the room he was in was part of the farm! The ants were shovelling sand into the room, causing it to fill up. Spying a lever next to the couch, Sora flipped it and he was launched out of the room... only to fall into it again. But now it was a very animated couch that tickled him uncontrollably and sent him back!

The shadow reappeared again. Now everything but his head had changed. His clothes really looked familiar now! He was starting to look like Old Man Cid Haze from down the road!

"Not so tough now are you?!"

"C'mon give me a break!"

The shadow vanished again.

* * *

Sora kept walking and encountered three impaled jack o'lanterns.

"My head's ready to burst all over!"

The pumpkin spun around and barfed on Sora!

"Kids love pumpkin puke!"

"You lookin' at my head?!" said a second pumpkin "Kiss my seat!"

A third pumpkin taunted "Ain't you ever seen a real pumpkin before? Ever see a pumpkin glow?!"

Opposite the pumpkins were four busts singing a graveyard melody:

_**When the crypt doors creak and the tomb stones quake**_  
_**Spooks come out for a swinging wake**_  
_**Happy haunts materialize**_  
_**And begin to vocalize**_  
_**Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize**_

_**Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide**_  
_**Or a silly spook may sit by your side**_  
_**Shrouded in a daft disguise**_  
_**They pretend to terrorize**_  
_**Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize**_

_**As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree**_  
_**Spooks arrive for the midnight spree**_  
_**Creepy creeps with eerie eyes**_  
_**Start to shriek and harmonize**_  
_**Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize**_

_**When you hear the knell of a requiem bell**_  
_**Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell**_  
_**Restless bones etherealize**_  
_**Rise as spooks of every size**_  
_**Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize**_

Sora saw that there was a tree nearby with a ladder nailed onto it. There were many ghosts trying to scare each other, but failing. At the top of the tree was an ugly ghoul with a beating heart exposed in its ribcage. The creature raised a clawed hand to strike the boy down... only for Sora to retaliate with the keyblade destroying the monster!

* * *

In a puff of smoke similar to the shadow, Sora saw a familiar face.

"Hey kid, it's me! Old Man Cid!" Cid had bushy white beard, a straw hat and sunglasses on.

"Cid, are you dead?"

"Well not dead yet. I'm still kicking! Call me when you wake up, I'll take you to a monster movie!"

"C'ya later!"

Sora climbed back down the tree. The busts were now singing a new verse:

_**If you would like to join our jamboree **_  
_**There's a simple rule that's compulsory **_  
_**Mortals pay a token fee **_  
_**Rest in peace, the haunting's free **_  
_**So, hurry back, we would like your company...**_

A voice was heard calling to him: "Hurry ba-ack... Hurry ba-ack... be sure to bring your death certificate, if you decide to join us. Make final arrangements now. We've been 'dying' to have you…"

Sora found himself back on the quilt with the graveyard patch gone.


	3. Medical

**How are you enjoying your torment?** said Vanitas

"Save it for later" responded Sora. "I don't know why you want my body, but I will survive the nightmares that you throw at me!"

_**That's showing him whose boss.**_ Ven exclaimed.

Sora turned towards a patch with a syringe on it. The Italian shadow appeared. "The doctor's in-a for a for a house-a call!"

Sora jumped in and was greeted by a dimly lit room with elevator music playing. It seemed like a waiting room. There was a light that was fading in and out. With each fade, a different chair appeared. The first chair was a gurney, and the second one looked like a mouth. Sora without hesitation jumped onto the gurney... and was tightly buckled in.

The gurney sped down a long hallway with several surgeons standing outside of doors with hands ready to grab his internal organs. With his free hand, Sora grabbed the lever and used it to raise and lower the gurney. He lost only 2 organs.

At the end of the hall was the "operating room". It was more of a roulette table with both of Sora's organs in jars. A beaver with a helmet was nearby. The gurney was spinning and it had to stop on one of the organs if Sora was to get out of there. Sora pressed a button on the lever and it slowed to a halt. Miraculously it landed on one of the organs! The beaver jumped down grabbed it and stuffed it into a gaping hole in Sora's chest. You'd think that it would be painful, but since this was a dream, it tickled actually, it may have had to do with the anesthesia. Sora did it again, and once again it somehow landed on the last organ. The beaver repeated the process and sewed the hole back up. The gurney unbuckled and Sora was free.

* * *

The shadow appeared. He was wearing a pair of clodhoppers and denim pants. It spoke not a word but vanished as soon as Sora left the room.

He was in the waiting room again. But this time, Sora decided to take the mouth. The moment he sat down... the mouth clamped down on him and he shrank to the size of a molar! Sora was now in the eldritch mouth!

Lights were flashing, meaning that X-rays were being taken. The mouth bit down... but Sora was wedged in a gap between the teeth. As he continued down the long mouth, he noticed something in the ceiling. How was he going to get up there? He then noticed that there was a rubber band between two of the teeth. Sora jumped on it and was propelled upwards into a cavity in the eldritch mouth.

Inside the cavity was a ferry-boat with a rotten tooth as the captain.

"All aboard the river Styx!" it said.

Sora got on and the boat began to move. It came to a stop at an old shack. Out of it stepped an old woman... the tooth fairy perhaps? The fairy threw a half-dollar at Sora and said "I have granted you the power of toxic breath."

Sora found himself back at the rubber band. The shadow appeared again, this time sporting a lab coat and a goofy mustache. He pushed onwards... and was greeted by a germ. Despite looking fearsome, it fell instantly to the keyblade. The germ exploded into a fountain of pus.

"_MEIN GOTT!_" said a voice. A man in a lab coat, a drill helmet and syringe claws appeared! It was the dentist! "You destrrroyed one of mein experiments! Vhat do you sink you are do-ink?!"

"Trying to get out."

"You cannot get out! Not vhile I am still around!" Sora readied his weapon, swung... but missed! Then he remembered... he had toxic breath! He exhaled onto the dentist and the man melted away. Sora kept walking and encountered what was possibly the largest germ ever! It was a large cyclopean blob with razor-sharp teeth. Sora tapped its teeth and they shattered like glass. The blob grabbed Sora and tried to chew on him... but failed. A puff of smoke appeared, and out of it stepped a portly man with doctor's equipment and lollipops in his hands.

"Dr. Mario?"

"Boun giorno bambino!" said the doctor. "If you had-a called earlier, I would have-a made-a this house-a call on the house-a. But since you're-a dreaming, I can give-a you this-a lollipop-a."

"Thank you Mario."

* * *

Rather than returning to the waiting room Sora was back on the quilt, with the medical patch gone.

_**So tell me, Sora, why was it that you were scared of such a nice doctor like** **Mario?**_

Sora looked down. "A couple of years ago, my mom took me to the doctor to get my booster shot. Unfortunately, I had the bad luck of sitting next to an antsy kid, and as soon as the needle pricked his skin, he screamed. I have come to fear doctors ever since."

_**But you do know that the boy was overreacting, right?**_

"Heh... I guess you are right!"


	4. School

Sora turned to the next patch. Bearing an apple with a worm in it, it was one of the many things that he feared... **SCHOOL**.

The shadow that sounded like Riku appeared "I _dare_ you to enter this nightmare!" he taunted.

Sora jumped into the patch and fell down into what appeared to be a waiting room. The sign above the door said:

ALCATRAZ ELEMENTARY

Sora climbed the ladder under the door frame and found himself in a strange school environment. There were barbed wires everywhere. As he walked down the hall, he was run over by a group of nerds. He continued onwards and was greeted by a bully-type student.

The bully just grabbed him and threw him into a trashcan. Even then Sora tried to hit him with his keyblade... and the bully exploded into a flurry of clothes. The bell rang and Sora ran into the nearest door. There seemed to be a math class going on. "Good morning. Now open your math book to page 999 please. Let's look at the first problem" the teacher said. She started singing

**Train A is carrying 200 people going 80 miles an hour halfway down a 92 mile track **  
**Train B is carrying 200 ducks and doing 40 plus one mile an hour every time they hear one quack **  
**Now simply take the differential of the numerator of the quotient of the people on Train A divided by 9 **  
**And multiply it by the integer of the remainder when dividing by the rate that B accelerates assuming ducks will quack on average 1800 times a week and have a standard deviation of the rate of Train A**

"All right, now let's try one a little more challenging"

"But I haven't even started yet!"

**Madeline has 87 pomegranates and her cousin Riley has a twenty dollar bill and 18 dimes **  
**How many pomegranates can he purchase even though they're not for sale, which she has told him over 18 times **  
**If every pomegranate is a quarter then he has enough for all of them, like anybody ever needs that much fruit **  
**But even if she factors in the interest and depreciation of the amortized devalued aggregate the answer still will come to zero cuz remember that we told you that the stupid pomegranates aren't even for sale**

"What?"

"You should have gotten that one. I am disappointed."

**Now we have a nice surprise for you it is a short pop quiz. Yay. **  
**Get a piece of paper out and put your calculator away **  
**Write your name and then the date **  
**Number the page from one to 1908 **  
**Show your work and don't be slow **  
**Ready set and here we go:**

"Uh-oh"

**1: 82 and 94**  
**Too late. Wrong. Next. **  
**2: 108 and 49 **  
**Too late. Wrong. Next **  
**3: 29 and 98. Wrong. Next **  
**85 and 98. Wrong. Next. **  
**8 and 98. Wrong. Next **  
**99 and 8. Wrong. Next **  
**44 and 8. Wrong. **  
**65 and 12. Wrong. **  
**33 and 18. Wrong, wrong, wrong, **  
**Wrong, wrong, wrong, **  
**Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!**

"You're hopeless! I guess we have to start from the very beginning.  
Two, and two..."

**And 2 and 2 and 2 and 2 and 2 and 84 and 723 divided by 15 **  
**Plus 37 minus 52 plus 8 plus 87,000 times the market price of kerosene **  
**Now add a hundred round it up by 10 divide by 44 then put it in a 9 by 13 pan and cook until brown **  
**Then add a million minus 2 plus 40 turn the sixes upside down **  
**Subtract a forty-third and dial 9 **  
**Divide by two and a fourth percent **  
**Then make a right on 82nd **  
**Add a half **  
**Pick any card **  
**Divide it all by 99 **  
**Divide again by 7/8 of 46 **  
**Put happy faces in the zeroes **  
**Cross out everything you wrote **  
**And if you still don't have the answer simply go ahead and bunt **  
**And get the runner to score**

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?"

Strike three, you're out!

Sora ran out of the room. "What kind of elementary school teaches this kind of math!?"

"A nightmare school that's what!" It was the shadow. He was now wearing Riku's shoes, and was starting to look thinner. He vanished without saying anything else. So continued to explore the upper level of the school. Two jocks were messing with their skateboards... and just slapped Sora for even just setting foot in their personal space! Sora just hit one of them with the Keyblade and the two jocks scampered off. There was a librarian nearby.

"Excuse me-"

"SH!"

The librarian slammed her book on him. Sora retaliated by hitting her with the Keyblade. The old woman turned into a tiny bookworm and bore herself into the book she was holding. Sora headed down the stairs and into an empty cell. It wasn't empty before, there was a very paranoid kid in it with a prison ID. As soon as Sora entered the cell, he was in his underpants and with a prison ID as well. A flash went off and Sora was in his PJs again. The shadow returned again. Now he was Riku from the neck up, and like the other two shadows, he was looking worried.

Sora headed down the hall and found himself at the first stairs again. This time he decided to open the nearby locker...

...And he was pulled in by a hand, made of chalk! The inside of the locker was cold, gray, and uninviting. There was a cootie-catcher folding and unfolding. It opened up, and on the inside were the images of a skull, a chicken, a vampire, and a monster.

* * *

Sora chose the skull first and was in a cotton-covered facsimile of Santa's workshop. A giant skeleton made of pipe cleaners stood in the corner. The skeleton whipped one the pipe cleaners at Sora and he tripped. Sora spied a spool of thread in the corner opposite the skeleton and hit it with the keyblade. The spool went up the zipline and into the skeleton's head! It was stuck! Sora ran at the pipe cleaner mass and hit it with the keyblade. The Skeleton spun around in a tight circle and was replaced by a pipe cleaner version of the cootie catcher.

This time Sora chose the monster and was brought to a clay laboratory. In the corner was a large claymation monster sitting on a potter's wheel. Opposite the monster was a lever and a cabinet with claymation ducks. The monster slapped Sora and pasted his face on its tummy. Sora blindly walked to the lever and tripped on it. The potter's wheel turned and Sora's face was back on his body. Sora then attacked the clay head hunter with the keyblade and it collapsed into a big mess of Play-Doh. The Play-Doh reformed into a cootie catcher.

Sora chose the chicken and he was brought to a barnyard made of papier-mâché and macaroni. There was a mobile with the sun and moon on it. Opposite the mobile was a giant chicken. One of the macaroni noodles started crawling towards Sora at the chicken's command... thankfully that was stopped when he hit the mobile. The chicken saw the sun and started crowing, leaving itself open for attack. Sora ripped the chicken in twain with the keyblade and it turned into the cootie-catcher.

Now for his final opponent Sora chose the vampire. Immediately the scene changed to a balcony overlooking a chapel. There was the vampire in the corner, made out of milk carton cardboard.

"Aah, Sora... We finally meet!"

"Huh? What? You shouldn't even exist!"

"Oh, but this world invited me! Your own kind called me forth with praise and tribute!"

"Tribute? What the heck is that? I don't think anyone would like working for you."

"Freedom is always sacrificed to faith, boy... Or are you truly here by choice?"

"I just want to be done with you. People will not like you."

"What is a man?! A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk... have at you!"

Dracula threw a cardboard fireball at Sora. He dodged it and hit the chandelier. A crack formed in the wall. Dracula tried to cover his face from the sunlight that was emanating from the crack.

"Turn out that light!"

Sora took this chance to smite Dracula in all of his cardboard evil. He readied the keyblade and drove it into the heart of the milk carton vampire. Dracula gave a loud yell and disintegrated "No! It cannot BE!". Sora was brought back to the locker...

...But now, it was a bright warm red color showing a diorama of Destiny Islands. A puff of smoke appeared, and out of it stepped Riku.

"Hey Sora... surprised?"

"Not really. I figured that the shadow was you the moment I entered the nightmare."

"Well it's just that your fears just magnified my jerkiness. So if I seem a bit of a jerk when you wake up, just remember that it's my way of saying that we're friends."

Sora smiled, as the happy diorama faded away and was replaced by the quilt landscape, minus the school patch.


	5. Bathroom

**Why are you messing with my plans?!** boomed Vanitas. **If you keep meddling, you'll get hurt!**

_**SHUT UP! **_said Ven.

Sora turned counterclockwise from where the graveyard patch was and right in front of him was a patch with a toilet. The bowl had a whirlpool in it. As Sora approached, the cyclopean shadow appeared. "Come on down!"

Sora jumped in and was transported into a giant bathroom. The toilet got up and waddled its way to Sora and... it ate him. As Sora went down the drain, he was chased by a giant plumbing snake. He made his way to the end of the drain and found himself in a chaotic landscape. It looked like a bathroom that was destroyed in a nuclear explosion. The shadow appeared. Now it had a column towards the bottom where it's tail used to be. Bathtubs were strewn about. As Sora hopped into the first one, a rat took notice of this called its buddies. They grabbed electrical appliances and an electric beaver and started singing:

**When the moon is full and golden and bathtubs fill the air**  
**And they're partly full of water you should say a prayer.**  
**Cuz' we have this wicked pastime-it's always been our dream-**  
**It's to drop electric stuff down there and watch you scream.**

**With a toaster or a blender, or any power tool,**  
**Doesn't matter what we use as long as it looks cool.**  
**First we hear that sickly buzzing, you wiggle like a pup,**  
**When we see your little skeleton it, cracks us up.**

Sora kept jumping in order to dodge falling electrics. He dared not to fall into the water seeing that there was a big fat alligator swimming in it.

**Now we don't go in for theme parks, or any kind of ride,  
Cuz' we'd rather watch your face whenever you get fried.  
If you need more information, from Newfoundland to Guam,  
You can reach us on the internet at rat DOT com.**

**You're a wimpy little sucker who doesn't stand a chance.  
We are clearly way too quick for you so dance, boy, dance!  
How we laugh our tiny lungs out most every time they drop,  
Cuz' you're such an easy target that we just can't stop!  
You can try and beg for mercy but we just can't stop!**

**You're a wimpy little sucker who doesn't stand a chance.**  
**We are clearly way too quick for you so dance, boy, dance!**  
**How we laugh our tiny lungs out, most every time they drop, **  
**And you look so electro-cute down there we just can't stop!**  
**Yes, you look so electro-cute down there we just...can't...stop!**

Sora finally made it to the other side. The shadow appeared again. The entire column had expanded to its mouth, which now looked like a toilet seat. There was a giant drain nearby. Sora jumped into it and found himself at a row of giant toilets. Coming out of the toilets were various frightening things. The first one was a four-legged beast with one eye, then a blazing fire, then a tornado, then a cyclopean creature with two arms holding toilet paper rolls, then upwards lighting, and finally a brain. On the other side of the toilets were three electric razors... conveniently located next to an off switch. Sora flicked it and the razors turned off. Sora jumped into the next drain and found himself in front of a bathroom mirror. He started hearing lounge music... from inside his mouth!

He opened his mouth and there inside of him was his uvula singing like Frank Sinatra:

Hey! Thank you for coming, it's great to be here!

**I ain't your baby, I'm your uvula **(thank you!)**  
I ain't your honey, and I'm feelin' bluvula  
'cuz you won't even give me half a duvula  
I just hang here and sing  
But baby, I sure know how to swing**

**I ain't your baby, but it's truvula  
That if you only look and see  
Oh! The ways I can muvula  
Tune to my gruvula  
Plaudula  
Pruvula-GREE  
I may just a small town uvula  
But I'm the king of the mouth  
And I gotta be me~  
Yes I gotta be me~!**

Good night everybody! Drive safely and remember: UVULA backwards is "AH LUV U"

"That was wierd."

A puff of smoke appeared.

"I'm being haunted by a toilet?!"

"I'm more then a toilet," the toilet said, "take a look."

"Promise not to flush me?"

"I'll try my best."

Sora looked, and saw above the back of the toilet that there was a mirror. His face was reflected in it.

"All I saw was me?"

"That's right: a nuclear power plant or horomones, ready to exsperience a meltdown... As far as I can tell, I've watched you grow. And you'll continue growing to be a strong person."

"Huh?"

"You'll see, and remember, what's in the mirror doesn't always reflect to boy _inside_... oh, and you gotta quit flushing down banana peels, they're killing me!"

"Sorry"

In a puff of smoke, Sora was back at the quilt again.


	6. The Last Nightmare and Awakening

_**Well this is it Sora... the last nightmare.**_ said Ven

"Yeah it is..." replied Sora. Sora walked up to the final patch. It was adorned with a spider with a spiral on its abdomen. The two-headed shadow appeared.

"Let's play a game... How about hide and go boo?" said both heads in the same voice.

Sora jumped into the hole and was brought before two ladders, covered in cobwebs. On each ladder were two black cats. Each cat dropped a mirror which shattered. Sora scared them off by barking. He climbed the ladder on his right and was greeted by three large mirrors. He looked at the first mirror. All of the sudden, his reflection started to get hairier and hairier!

"What is this? Some kind of gorilla?"

**Ain't no gorilla  
Ain't no grizzly bear  
I'm what you're gonna be someday**

"No way!"

**So fuzzy and**  
**So furry everywhere**  
**That's right my boy, and you'll have so much hair**  
**That your mom won't even know you**  
**She'll scream "Get away from me!"**

"She will?"

**Yeah**  
**And that's the truth on just**  
**How growing up is gonna be**

His reflection appeared in the next mirror.

**Bet you wish you were dreaming?**

"Yeah"

**No chance!  
You're gonna be 12ft. tall!**

"Oh no!"

**And everyone will look  
Like tiny ants  
Much like the Eifel Tower wearing pants!**

"Aah!"

**And you're so shrimpy now kid  
Don't you wanna grow up tall?**

"Not that tall!"

**Well that's just how growing up will be  
And that's not all**

"It's not?"

A third reflection appeared in the last mirror.

**Your cute little dimples  
Will turn to little pimples going  
Pop pop pop!  
"**Stop!"  
**Pop pop!  
"**Stop!"  
**Pop!  
You won't get a warning  
And every single morning  
You will find a brand new crop!**

"Stop!"

**But the worst part of it is...**

"What?"

**Nobody else is gonna look like this**

All three reflections appeared in the middle mirror.

**You'll try ointments, creams, and gels**  
**But you'll still be DIFFERENT FROM EVERYONE ELSE!**

"Wait a minute! Nobody comes out look like that!"

**No nobody but you poor guy**

"You're just trying to scare me!"

**No we're not  
But hey if you believe it's all a lie  
You can go ahead and think so  
But someday you will know it's true!**

"I will huh?"

**You'll look into the mirror**

"Yeah?"

**And it will all be clearer**

"...Sure"

**You'll know the awful things**  
**Growing up can do**  
**To Youuuuuuuu!**

'No way"

Sora climbed back down and stumped upon a séance circle. There was a crystal ball resting on a podium next to the table.

"What the?"

"_I am glad you could drop in_" said a voice from the orb. "_But the planets present an opportune time to tell your fortune. I am Madame Leona._"

Objects began flying about the room. "_Saturn rises in the third house: a meeting of a dilemma._"

"What does that mean?"

"_A lost meteor must use a key source to return to orbit._"

"What?"

_"A rolling stone gathers no moss..._Sorry, _wrong dream!"_

"OK, that makes a little sense. But what about the objects?"

"_Three remote moons of Pluto create a unique ladder to the heavens._"

"English?"

"Hey kid I'm runnin' outta hints!" said the orb dropping her Russian accent and adopting a Yiddish one "Just stack the flyin' stuff and get outta here... I'M HAVIN' A BREAK COMIN' UP!"

Sora hit the objects that were flying about the room. And indeed they did form a ladder. He climbed out and took the left ladder. He ended up in an attic. On one end was a strange human-pack mule listening to a Victrola and on the other end was a bookcase. Sora noticed that the Victrola was skipping, so he smacked it, and out of it came a morbid ladybug. The pack mule made a break for the bug and started eating it! The shadow appeared wearing shoes that reminded him of someone, but he didn't know. He headed towards the bookcase passing behind a dressing curtain. As if by magic, Sora was greeted with an old friend: Mickey Mouse. The two of them hugged each other and Mickey, just as soon as he appeared, vanished. "_See ya real soon! Huh-ha!_"

Sora opened the bookcase and fell down a slide. He somehow ended up in the basement of this strange house. There was a cage that contained three strange beasts. One looked like a bipedal bird with antlers, another looked like a two-headed pig, and another looked like a pike on a bat's body. Sora took them out with the Keyblade. A rope ladder appeared. As he climbed. The shadow appeared again. It was starting to become clear that on of the shadow's heads was fake and the other was part of her body. Both of her heads looked worried like the other four shadows before her. She vanished. Sora found himself in the middle of a jungle with very long snakes, and spooky yellow eyes. As he kept walking, it turned out that the snakes were really very long tails on three very hungry chihuahuas. They were too busy looking at the steak that was being cooked to notice Sora. He turned off the grill and threw the steak down. The tails strangely formed a staircase to the upper parts of the jungle.

The main room advertised Juggling Jughead Siamese-Twin Brothers named Petey and Repetey form Skip County and their juggling act. The two of them juggled various dangerous objects and a key.

"Key, key, who's got the key?" "Key, key, who's got the key?" said both heads.

Sora whacked the key out of their routine. "You stepped on my foot!" "That was my foot!" "Was not!" "Was too!" "I'm strange! "I though I was strange." "You're true." "I though you were true." "I'm too strange to be true!" the twins kept bickering, and then resumed to juggling objects. Nearby was a weird sight: A woman scared to touch a pepper shaker and a fat slob stuck in a tree. Sora switched the salt and pepper shakers. The slob sneezed so hard, it sent the ribs of whatever they just ate flying. The woman grabbed the salt and started shaking it like crazy! Sora climbed the ladder of the ribs and was met with a bag of... snails! When they stopped swarming, Sora found himself in the body of a cartoonish snail. He inched slowly and made his way towards a mouse-hole by the slob dodging the salt being thrown. Sora returned to normal and climbed the vines. The key was now lodged in a vaguely 70's style car. Sora was met with the puff of smoke and then...

...Kairi appeared. So that's who the shadow was! It was Kairi the whole time. She was holding a doll that looked kinda like a Raggedy Ann, but with a pullstring.

"Kairi..."

"Yes, Sora. I think my sudden appearance on the island has given you a secret fear of me. Don't worry about it."

"But what about the doll?"

"Oh, I found her recently. Isn't that right Ann?"

"_I love you!_"

The two of them giggled. Then they hugged.

Sora jumped into the car and told Kairi that he'll see her in the morning.

The car turned into a rocket and zoomed away. It dropped Sora back onto the quilt. All of the patches were gone and everyone was there.

**I warned you Sora!** Vanitas boomed. **Now you'll pay!**

The arms grabbed Sora. This time Sora saw the form the monster had taken. It was the very thing that Ven was trying to fight last year!

All of Sora's friends formed a human ladder. From bottom to top it was the toilet, Cid, Mario, Riku, Kairi, and then Sora. Sora swung the keyblade at the monster removing its mask...

...Vanitas looked exactly like him! He swung again. Vanitas blurred and took on the form of a cowardly Shadow Heartless. Sora kept swinging. The fabric of the Nightmare was starting to tear. It kept tearing and Sora found himself back in his room. His parents were there at his bedside. His mother had a head full of long dirty blond hair with a few noticeable spikes at the sides and a single bang between her beautiful blue eyes. His father had a Sephiroth hairdo, that was brown and bordered his grayish-chartruce colored eyes.

"Sora, honey wake up." said his mother.

"Did the storm scare you last night?" said his father.

"Not at all! It was nothing!" Sora said proudly. The family left the room.

"I'm glad to hear that son! Now hurry up or you'll be late for school." His father replied.

* * *

As soon as all three of them left, some strange voices emenated from the closet. It was the shadows!

"WHAT WENT WRONG!?" said the toilet shadow.

"I thought we had him!" said the two-headed Kairi shadow.

"It wasn't my fault." said the toilet shadow.

"Was too!" said the Riku shadow.

"Was not!" said the toilet shadow.

"Great now what are we supposed to do?" said the Cid shadow.

"We can perform-a hideous painful-a medical-a procedures on-a each other-a!" said the Mario shadow.

"...**Good enough for me!**" said Vanitas.

* * *

Musical Guide

Prologue: Nightmare Ned game Intro (found on YouTube)

The Quilt: Balloon World (found on Collinator Studios)

Graveyard: Graveyard (found on Collinator Studios)

Singing Busts: Grim Grinning Ghosts

Singing Busts 2: Exit Crypt

Waiting Room: Dentist's Waiting Room (found on Youtube)

Gurney: Medical World (found on Collinator Studios)

Eldritch Mouth: Nightmare Ned Theme (found on Collinator Studios)

Alcatraz: At School (Found on YouTube)

Math Class: Math Lesson (found on Sound Cloud)

The Locker: The Avenger (found on Collinator Studios)

Destiny Islands Diorama: Destiny Islands (KH2 version)

Bathroom: Around the Toilet (found on Youtube)

Rat Song: Rat Tango (found on Sound Cloud)

Uvula: (I Ain't Your Baby) I'm Your Uvula (found on Sound Cloud)

Haunted House: The Attic (found on Collinator Studios)

Mirrors: The Puberty Song (found on Sound Cloud)

Mickey and Kairi: Dearly Beloved Reprise

Sora defeats Vanitas: Nightmare Ned Ending B

Shadows Argue: Nightmare Ned Endings A and B

* * *

Supplemental cast

Grave Digger: Dee Baker

Uncle Theodore: Thurl Ravenscroft

Rolo Runkin: Verne Row

Ned Nub: Jay Meyer

Phineas Puck: Bob Ebright

Little Leota: Leota "Toombs" Thomas

Tooth: Mark Hamill

Tooth Fairy: June Forray

Dentist: Patrick Seitz

Math Teacher: April Winchell

Dracula: Douglas Rye

Rats and Leona: Lani Minella

Uvula and Reflections: Jim Owen

Petey and Repetey: Nancy Cartwright

Mickey: Wayne Allwine

**Grim Grinning Ghosts lyrics by X. Atencio and Buddy Baker**

**Math Lesson, Rat Tango, (I Ain't Your Baby) I'm Your Uvula, and the Puberty Song lyrics by Jim Owen (aka Jim of Seattle on Soundcloud)**

**Sora's mom belongs to Disney and Square-Enix, and design belongs to StarToursTraveler**

**Sora's dad belongs to StarToursTraveler**

**Raggedy Ann belongs to Hasbro**

**Disney if you are reading this: Put Nightmare Ned on steam!**


End file.
